swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Anzati
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Unknown Regions Almost every culture in the galaxy has a legend about immortal creatures that lurk in the shadows, existing only to feed upon the unwary. And in most cases, the Anzati are the monsters of those legends. They have roamed the galaxy for eons, cunning predators hidden amid the crowd, capable of invisibly and efficiently tracking, killing, and feeding on their prey, taking nourishment from their victims' life energy contained within the gelid substance they call soup. Despite their long life span, few Anzati are expert scholars, and although they indulge in different pastimes throughout their lives, Anzati rarely pursue skills that do not directly relate to the hunt. Anzati Characteristics Personality: For Anzati, the hunt for soup is their primary goal, and they pursue it with the devotion of an addict craving the next fix. The common belief is that Anzati view all others as mere livestock, but only the most decadent Anzati subscribe to this view. However, Anzati do enjoy the perverse joke that forming friendships with other Species is akin to playing with their food. Physical Description: Although their appearance is similar to that of Humans, the Anzati are an unusual Species, and are most noted for their lack of a readily detectable pulse and for their low body temperature. An Anzati's other distinguishing physical trait is a pair of cheek pouches, each of which conceals a proboscis that extends for feeding. Average Height/Weight: A typical Anzati stands at 1.7 meters tall and weighs 60 kilograms. Age Groups: Anzati age at the following stages: Homeworld: Anzati are native to Anzat, a mountainous world located in The Mid Rim. The planet's sky is covered in an omnipresent aurora that has deep religious significance for the Anzati. Languages: Anzati speak Anzat, an ancient language known only to them. Example Names: Akku Seii, Dannik Jerriko, Nikkos Tyris, Rath Kelk ko, Sa lje Tasha, Volfe Karkko. Adventurers: Due to their predatory nature, Anzati find themselves drawn to the professions of assassin and Scoundrels, which better enable them to hunt for nourishment. It is the rare Anzati that does not shun the morality of the Jedi Knights, although Force Prodigies are not uncommon among the Anzati. Anzati Species Traits Anzati share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: '''Anzati have no Ability Score adjustments. * '''Medium Size: '''As Medium creatures, Anzati have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Speed: '''Anzati have a base speed of 6 squares. * '''Presence Sense: The Anzati's acute senses enable them to sense a person's luck. When making a Survival check to Track a living creature, an Anzati gains a Species bonus equal to the quarry's Force Point total. * Mesmerize: As a Standard Action, an Anzati can make a special attack against the Will Defense of a single target within 6 squares of the Anzati. The attack modifier is equal to the Anzati's Character Level plus his or her Charisma modifier. If the attack is successful, the target loses its Standard Action for its next turn. If the attack fails, the target is immune to this effect for 24 hours. This is a Mind-Affecting effect. * Soup Drinking: As a Swift Action once per round, an Anzati can use its proboscis to drain energy from a Grabbed target, moving the target -1 step on the Condition Track as a Persistent Condition, and granting the Anzati bonus Hit Points equal to 5 + half the Anzati's Character Level. The Anzati can repeat this action each round until the target escapes the Grab, or until the target is rendered unconscious. If the target survives the feeding attempt, the Persistent Condition is removed after the target rests for 8 hours. * Hunter's Instincts: Stealth and Survival are always class skills for Anzati. * Low-'Light' Vision: Anzati ignore Concealment (But not Total Concealment) from darkness. * Automatic Languages: All Anzati can speak, read, and write both Anzat and Basic. Category:Species Category:Anzati